God of the hunt
by Unclaimed hero
Summary: Percy is a son of Aphrodite. He is the god of the hunt. Follow his adventures and rivalry with Artemis. Pertemis no percabeth anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

(Third person POV)

-some three thousand years ago-

Aphrodite had just given birth to a child destined to be a god but she doesn't know the identity of the father. She named her son Perseus because she wanted her son to be strong like Zeus' son the hero who killed his father to save his mother. The one problem is he is a wolf and his domains have yet to be announced and they will be at the meeting tomorrow.

-the next day a few hours before the meeting-

Perseus POV

The first thing I was aware of when I first gained consciousness is being held to a comfortable source of warmth. I raised my head opening my eyes and saw a woman she noticed this and said "Perseus I am your mother Aphrodite please imagine yourself as a human. How you instinctually feel you should look" I saw in my mind being 5'11" raven black hair and a scar going from over the middle of my right eye to just below the edge of my mouth. As I pictured this I changed to be like this and was suddenly standing in front of my mother. "Did I do it right" I asked wanting approval then feeling something wrong. My instincts said I was around fifteen and that didn't seem right so I imagined myself smaller around 4'6" and more innocent becoming 8 years old. Instead of responding Aphrodite embraced her son feeling proud because he was just what she was hoping. "Now remember Perseus you were born as a wolf which means that that form will play a major part of your destiny. Please change back into a wolf pup we have an important meeting to go to and I want you to surprise our family." She said. Perseus did as his mother asked turning back into a pup bet making sure to be old enough to be aware of his surroundings. "When the fates (three old hags) announce your domains transform into your human form in the middle of the room wearing a black cloak hiding your features give family a shock." She whispered walking into the throne room. As she sat down a man wearing laurel wreaths and holding what looked like electricity called a meeting to order.

-third person POV-

"We have gathered to meet over the birth of a new god. Aphrodite gave birth to a son yesterday who will be given domains at this meeting by the Fates." Said Zeus. Then he questioned "Aphrodite I don't see a child where is your son?" " I left him at my palace he cannot transform yet" Aphrodite lied wanting to surprise them. As Aphrodite finished the Fates appeared. "Perseus son of Aphrodite shall be the god of wolves and the hunt." The proclaimed before disappearing again. As soon as they left the throne room got dark and a figure in a black cloak appeared in the center of the throne room. If anyone was paying attention they would've noticed the "puppy" Aphrodite had been holding disappeared.

Percy POV

As I appeared I decided to change one thing about myself my eyes were now swirling black and silver because of what my domains were plus my pupils turned a sea green for some reason. I look up as the room lights back up again only showing my eyes and a smirk to the watching gods. "Who are you" asked Zeus. "I am Perseus the wolf pup that you ignored when I was in my mothers arms you obviously aren't very bright as anyone would've realized that if she gave birth to a wolf that if she carried one into a meeting it would be her son. But it allowed me to do as my mother asked and surprise you." I Remarked lowering my hood. " Ok, now are there any objections of Perseus' domains?" Questioned Zeus. As he finished. " I object I will not share another domain with a male especially one of Aphrodite's spawn" complained Artemis. " Well you see Artemis, can I call you Artemis? I don't care what your worries are but I will be keeping the hunt for I want a hunt similar to yours but for males. The participants will have to swear off having any relationship other than a permanent one in which case they will be relieved of duty forever if they try to come back let's just say Hades would be more merciful. Also I will not be taking a wife or participating in romance for I find that it is full of unnecessary pain while friendship and companionship are rewarding." I said turning my back transforming into a wolf and bounding towards my mother's palace.

-third person POV-

"Well then I feel he gets this request but we have something to vote on. Should we make him a member of this council. I know all of you probably have arguments but let's vote. Those for Perseus being one of us."

Author's note: This is my first chapter done please review feel free to criticize I'm new to this so all advice is useful. Please tell me what you liked and didn't like in this chapter so I can make sure the rest of the chapters are good.


	2. The oaths

(Percy POV)

I was running through the forest in my wolf form trying to find a deer to hunt. As I sense one and start chasing it I see a man with a bow then all I feel is pain...

(Aphrodite POV)

I raised my hand seeing three other hands go up and my heart fell. But when Zeus called for apposition only five hands were raised. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera didn't vote meaning I could vouch for my son...

(Percy POV)

When I woke I found myself lying on a cave floor next to a fire in human form. The thing is I was attacked in wolf form. As I went to move I felt a sharp in my side. When I looked all I saw was golden ichor. It was at that moment I heard a voice. "I see you're awake at least I didn't kill you." Said the mysterious stranger. " If i killed you some god would come kill me and I don't need your parents stopping my hunting operation." Continued the stranger. I was confused what he no she was talking about was she not a god. I just ran from Olympus didn't even leave the mountain and I found a mortal. "Name's Atlanta by the way."

(Aphrodite POV)

"Will any vouch for the boy to be an Olympian." Asked Zeus. "My son isn't like me. Hell he even basically swore off women. He literally pledged to be forever loyal to his first love. Artemis he has done nothing to you, in fact he will be a help. You know of the expansion going on in the world you will soon not have the ability to cover all of Greece with your hunt. Not to mention you and your hunt could take a break and rest." Fought Aphrodite.

(Percy POV)

... so you're the son of Aphrodite yet you are god of the hunt and wolves?" Questioned Atlanta. "yes" I answered. " You seem like a good hunter have you run into any monsters perhaps?" I asked wanting to reward her for helping me even if she is why I needed help in the first place. " I constantly avoid them because no matter what I do I can't kill them." Answered Atlanta. Hearing this I summoned a quiver of celestial bronze arrows. "These arrows should allow you to kill monsters and if needed an immortal." I said handing her the quiver. "Now let's go hunting."

(Aphrodite POV)

"Now let's vote again." Stated Zeus. This time 12 people for, 0 against. My son is to be an Olympian. With the vote power surged and a new dark throne with wolf head armrests appeared. "Hephaestus can you please talk to my son about his weapons of power when he comes back?"

(Percy POV)

After I gave Atlanta the arrows we went hunting for some monsters. We found a Minotaur and engaged. All it did was charge I just dodged left and right but the last time I jumped. On my way up I managed to grab its horn luckily it snapped off at the base. I charged forward changing to wolf form hoping to catch him off guard, out of the corner of my eye I saw Atlanta's aim shift. Jumping I stabbed the horn into the Minotaur. As I made contact I felt a sharp pain and I saw an evil grin on Atlanta's face. I placed a curse upon her that the next subject of her hunt she will forever chase and be unable to harm. I also swore to never hunt during the day or with a non immortal female ever again. At the instant I thought I'd pass out, I felt myself teleport to Olympus, and saw the council me collapsed in a suprisingly comfertable chair.

(Aphrodite POV)

When Percy was brought into the throne room he seemed to be in poor condition but before we could focus on that the Fates reappeared." Percy has created an oath to never hunt during the day. This oath in turn caused him to inadvertently get the power over night and shadows. Another oath he made is he will never hunt with a non immortal female ever again. These oaths are binding it is impossible for him to break them unlike your oaths on the river styx." The Fates said before disappearing. "No my son are you ok" I ask running to Percy's side. "Mom I'm fine I was shot with celestial bronze though. I gave some arrows made of it to Atlanta the huntress. Then she betrayed me."

(Artemis POV)

I was saddened by the injury of Percy. I don't know why and it concerns me. I just feel drawn to him. "Apollo get over there and help Percy how have you just sat there with an injured Olympian in the room." I teleport to the hunt and go to the archery range to calm my nerves and distract myself.

-time skip to Roman Empire-

(Percy POV)

"Mother let me go hunt you of all people can't make me stay in." I complain. "Yes I can Percy the romans think you're a myth which is ironic to say the least. But you will be killed because they think you're Lycaon." She appealed. "Plus I heard Diana is ready to train you." She added. I ran off towards Diana's palace and as I reach the gate to knock the gate creaks open and I heard a woman's scream. Running up to the main building I pulled out my sword because I don't quite know how to fight with daggers yet. I saw Diana being restrained and molested by Hercules. My rage exploded in seconds Hercules was in pieces. "Milady are you alright was I quick enough?" I asked needing reassurance because he just killed a god. "Yes Perseus you were fast enough although I don't like that you entered my palace without permission. You could've caught me in a immodest state. Let's go train" She stated. I can't believe I'm not an animal yet. She is so awesome I mean um. I give up I like her and I doubt she likes me.

(Artemis POV)

Man I think he likes me and then I won't have a choice but to like him back because of his oath. The problem is I see him as a little brother I mean he still stays at the age of seven constantly.

 **A.N. so there you go another chapter and a peak into the beginning of their relationship. They won't fall in love till the normal book storyline so don't flame saying none of the characters are in here I'm getting to that point. The next chapter is training then I'll skip to the start of the titans curse.**


	3. Transition

Chapter 3

(Percy POV)

It's been two years since Artemis started training me. I have mastered every weapon we have except for the bow which I think I'm good at it but Arty says it's not good enough. I have even gotten good at hunting as wolf which is now my preferred form when hunting. I have come to love Arty like a sister and we call each as such. My sis said that I won't be good enough at archery for the field until I can hit a moving target while riding a horse and a small target while hanging upside down without using my godly accuracy. But she never said anything about godly sight. "Hey Arty watch this" I say as I jump from one branch down to the next hooking my feet flipping upside down then shooting the target behind me. "Good but good enough. You didn't get a bullseye" She said. Ugh she acts like I can't do this when I prove it time and time again. I then proceed to do more and more redundant and ridiculous shots. The monotony of it all making me angry and almost resentful.

(Artemis POV)

Percy has gotten so good but I can't shake the look of him after meeting Atalanta. I don't want him to go out into the world and trust the wrong people he's like a brother to me. Of course not in the same way as Apollo because he isn't a lying nuisance yet here I am stopping the one decent man from going out into the world to help make the male gender better. With that realization I say. "Training is over now let's go back to Olympus before a mortal shows up." He responds "Olympus you haven't let me go back since my training started." I replied "Now you're ready"

On Olympus

(Percy POV)

"I missed you so much" I whimpered into my mother's shoulder. "I missed you too baby." Said Aphrodite. "I heard that you and Artemis have gotten close over the two years." She continued. "Yeah she's like a sister to me." I responded.

(Aphrodite POV)

"Sure" I thought to myself. My powers telling me that from one side there is love. Although I don't know what side it's from.

(Percy POV) last time this chapter I promise

"Ok I'm going to go find someone to join my new hunt and start helping the world." I yell back as I run off in my 16 year old form. I'm running to the exit of Olympus since my flashing power is most likely still revoked due to training when I am frozen in place (not literally). Then three familiar figures appear and tell me to follow them and listen carefully...

(Artemis POV)

I checked in with Zeus and let him know I'm back. Then thought that I should go help Percy find his first recruit. So I head towards Aphrodite's palace and knock heavily on the door not knowing what to expect and all I can hear is tears...

A.N. So next chapter starts at the first fight of Titan's Curse. There will be some jerk Poseidon kid in Percy's place and no I will not spoil anything. But if you guess what's happening with Percy at the end of this chapter closely to my thoughts then I will explain the beginning of the next chapter.

P.S. I'm sorry for the short chapter this is kinda a transition setup for the fourth chapter. Hopefully this time though it won't take me months to finish the chapter since I remember it now


End file.
